Flare
270px|thumb|Flare in der [[Nintendo DS-Version von Final Fantasy III]] Flare (jap. フレア, Furea), auch Flamme, Flammen oder Flimmern genannt, ist ein wiederkehrender Zauber der Final Fantasy-Serie. Er zählt meist zu den stärksten schwarzmagischen Sprüchen eines Spiels und kann als Gegenstück zur Weißmagie Sanctus angesehen werden. Die Art des von Flare erteilten Schadens kann von Spiel zu Spiel variieren; meistens ist dieser neutral, manchmal jedoch feuer-elementar. In manchen Teilen der Serie besitzt Flare Steigerungsformen wie Flarestar und das von Bahamut bekannte Megaflare. Auftreten Final Fantasy I Flare ist in Final Fantasy I ein Schwarzmagiespruch der Stufe 8, der allen Gegnern hohen nicht-elementaren Schaden erteilt. Er kann in Lufenia gekauft und nur vom Schwarzmagus erlernt werden. Die Höhe des verursachten Schadens hängt vom IQ-Wert des Anwenders ab. Der Zauber verbraucht 50 MP. Flare ist der stärkste offensive Zauber des Spiels und kann auch von Gegnern eingesetzt werden, zu denen der Todesritter, der Todbringer, Chaos und Chronodia gehören. Final Fantasy II In Final Fantasy II ist Flare ein Schwarzmagiespruch, der einem oder allen Gegnern sehr hohen nicht-elementaren Schaden zufügt. Jeder Charakter kann den Zauber erlernen, indem man den Flare-Grimoire auf ihn anwendet. Er kann in der Jade-Passage und in Raqia gekauft werden. Zudem findet man ihn im Mysidia-Turm und einige Gegner hinterlassen ihn im Kampf. Flare ist nach Ultima der zweitstärkste Zauber des Spiels. Final Fantasy III In Final Fantasy III ist Flare ein Schwarzmagiezauber der Stufe 8 und kann nur vom Weisen und vom Hexer erlernt werden. Der Spieler kann den Zauber in Eureka für 60.000 Gil käuflich erwerben. Final Fantasy IV In Final Fantasy IV heißt der Zauber Flamme und kann von Rydia und Fusoya eingesetzt werden. Während Fusoya den Zauber bereits beherrscht, wenn er der Gruppe beitritt, erlernt Rydia ihn auf Stufe 55 in den SNES- und GBA-Versionen und auf Stufe 60 in der NDS-Version des Spiels. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flare ist eine mächtige Schwarzmagie, die von Rydia, Fusoya, Golbez, Palom und Leonora erlernt wird. Sie verbraucht 50 MP und erteilt hohen nicht-elementaren Schaden. Final Fantasy V In Final Fantasy V ist Flare ein Schwarzmagiespruch der Stufe 6, der von Schwarzmagiern eingesetzt werden kann; außerdem können Schwerter mittels Klingenmagie von einem Paladin mit Flare belegt werden. Um den Zauber zu erhalten, muss der Fork-Turm bestiegen und der Boss Omniscientius besiegt werden. Final Fantasy VI Der Schwarzmagiezauber Flare kann in diesem Teil erst spät im Spiel von Celes per Stufenanstieg auf Stufe 81 erlernt werden. Alle anderen Charaktere können diesen Zauber nur von der Esper Bahamut mit einem Lerntempo von x2 lernen. Im Kampf verbraucht er insgesamt 45 MP und fügt einem einzelnen Gegner hohen nicht-elementaren Schaden zu. Final Fantasy VII Flamme ist in Final Fantasy VII benutzbar, wenn man die Beinhalten-Substanz auf Stufe 4 bringt, wofür 15.000 AP benötigt werden. Der Zauber selbst verbraucht 100 MP und erteilt sehr hohen Feuerschaden. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Flare ist in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII ein Zauber, der angewendet werden kann, sofern die entsprechende Magie-Materia angelegt wurde. Er ist in diversen Missionen erhältlich und zählt zu den stärksten Zaubern des Spiels. Der Einsatz verbraucht 77 MP und erteilt flächendeckenden nicht-elementaren Schaden. Einige Gegner verwenden den Zauber ebenso. Die Materia kann einen MP-Bonus besitzen, der durch Aufleveln und Materia-Fusion weiter gesteigert werden kann. Flare ist ausgenommen von der Hades-Magie-Materia und kann somit nur einzeln nacheinander verwendet werden. Final Fantasy VIII In Final Fantasy VIII verursacht Flare bei einem Ziel hohen nicht-elementaren Schaden. Der Zauber kann nur von vereinzelten Drawpunkten und von relativ starken Zufallsgegnern wie Tripel-Visagen, Behemoths oder Rubrum-Drachen, oder von Bossgegnern wie Bahamut, Abadon oder BIS-8 gezogen werden. Weiterhin besteht die Möglichkeit, mithilfe von Ifrits Feuer-Wandler Einheiten dieses Zaubers aus seltenen Items herzustellen; so gewinnt man aus einem Flare-Stein eine Flare-Einheit und aus einem Feuerzahn 20. Flare stellt weiterhin einen der besten Kopplungszauber für die Stärke-K und die EL-Abwehr-K dar. Das Wirken von Flare im Kampf erhöht den Freundschaftswert zu Eden um 0,4 und den zu Brothers, Diabolos, Leviathan und Bahamut um 0,2, senkt jedoch keinen Freundschaftswert zu den übrigen Guardian Forces. Final Fantasy IX Vivi kann Flare mittels der Schattenrobe erlernen. Um die Ability zu erlernen, sind 95 AP nötig. Der Einsatz des Zaubers verbraucht 40 MP. Sofern sich Steiner mit Vivi in der aktiven Gruppe befindet, wird der Zauber ebenfalls seinen Magieschwert-Techniken hinzugefügt und nennt sich Flare-Klinge. Flare wird ebenso von Kuja, Garlant, Trance-Kuja und Yadis eingesetzt. Final Fantasy X In Final Fantasy X kann jeder Charakter Flare erlernen, sofern er es auf dem Sphärobrett mit einem Ability-Sphäroiden freischaltet. Der element-neutrale Zauber gehört zur Schwarzmagie und benötigt 54 MP, um angewendet zu werden. Der Spieler kann anschließend entscheiden, ob er den Zauber gegen alle oder nur einzelne Gegner richten möchte. Auf dem Standard-Sphärobrett liegt Flare am rechten Rand kurz hinter Wakkas Startposition, auf dem Profi-Sphärobrett findet man den Zauber hingegen in der oberen linken Ecke. Sofern Lulu den Zauber beherrscht, steht er ihr auch während der Ekstase zur Verfügung. Final Fantasy X-2 Flare können Yuna, Rikku und Paine verwenden, indem man die Kostümpalette "Jüngster Tag" verwendet. Der Zauber benötigt 54 MP und kann nur auf ein Ziel angewendet werden, verursacht im Gegenzug jedoch massiven nicht-elementaren Schaden. Final Fantasy XI Flimmern ist einer der stärksten feuer-elementaren Zauber aus Final Fantasy XI und kann von Schwarzmagiern auf Level 60 erlernt werden. Der Spruch benötigt 19 Sekunden, ehe er gesprochen werden kann und verbraucht 383 MP. Flimmern senkt zusätzlich die Resistenz des Ziels gegenüber dem Element Wasser. Final Fantasy XII Den Zauber Flare kann ein Charakter im Kampf einsetzen, sobald die benötigte Schwarzmagie-Lizenz 4 freigeschaltet und der Zauber für 11.200 Gil in der Hafenstadt Balfonheim käuflich erworben wurde. Er verbraucht 48 MP und fügt einem Gegner schweren, elementlosen Schaden zu. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Flare ist die letzte erlernbare Fähigkeit von Kytes, welche er auf der Stufe 42 lernt. Des Weiteren kann die Esper Chaos diese Technik ebenfalls einsetzen. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII In Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII kann Flare von Lightning eingesetzt werden, sobald sie ihn in der Halle der Sakralen im Zuge der Prüfung zum Erhalt der Ultima-Ausrüstung erlangt hat. Auf dem höchsten Schwierigkeitsgrad kann er zudem von einigen Bossen erhalten werden. Flare verbraucht standardmäßig 100 ATB und richtet weiträumig feuerelementaren Schaden in Höhe des aktuellen Magiewertes x10 an. Der Schaden wird zusätzlich erhöht, je mehr Lebenspunkte Lightning verloren hat. Flare kann außerdem von einigen Bossen wie Caius Ballad oder Bhunivelze gewirkt werden. Final Fantasy XIV In Final Fantasy XIV wird Flare von Schwarzmagiern auf Stufe 40 erlernt. Der Zauber verursacht feuer-elementaren Schaden bei allen Gegnern im näheren Umkreis, wobei der Schaden umso höher ist, je näher die Ziele sich befinden. Zusätzlich bewirkt Flare eine gewisse Zeitspanne hindurch zusätzlichen Schaden. Final Fantasy Tactics Flare kann in Final Fantasy Tactics vom Schwarzmagier für 900 bzw. in The War of the Lions für 1.000 Job Points erlernt werden und stellt den stärksten Magiespruch dieser Charakterklasse dar. Er verbraucht bei Verwendung 60 MP. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance gibt es verschiedene Formen des Zaubers Flare, die recht originell und serienuntypisch übersetzt wurden. Alchemisten lernen den Spruch Leuchtbombe mithilfe des Lotusstabs, wofür 300 AP benötigt werden. Der Zauber verbraucht 36 MP und erteilt einem Gegner sehr hohen nicht-elementaren Schaden. Die Weisen können mit Gigagleißen die Flächenangriffsversion von Leuchtbombe erlernen, was ebenfalls mit dem Lotusstab und auf Kosten von 300 AP möglich ist. Ferner kann der Blaumagier von einem Vampir die Technik ST.? S.gleißen erlernen, die bei Verwendung 30 MP verbraucht und allen Zielen schadet, die eine identische zweite Stufenstelle wie der Anwender haben. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Wie schon im Vorgänger können nur Alchemisten diesen Zauber mithilfe eines Lotuskolbens erlernen, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass ein Charakter insgesamt 400 AP benötigt, um ihn zu beherrschen. Im Kampf verbraucht der Zauber 16 MP und fügt einem oder mehreren Gegnern starken nicht-elementaren Schaden zu. Dissidia: Final Fantasy In Dissidia: Final Fantasy ist Flammen ein LP-Angriff des Zwiebelritters, der mit dem Mut-Angriff Blitz kombiniert werden muss. Um diese Fertigkeit zu meistern, werden 300 FP benötigt und 40 KP zum Anlegen. Nach dem Meistern werden nur noch 20 KP verbraucht. Ferner setzt Terra bei ihrem Mut-Angriff Sanctus-Kombo nach einem erfolgreichen Treffer des Zaubers Sanctus auch direkt im Anschluss Flammen ein. Des Weiteren besitzt Der Imperator zwei LP-Angriffe namens Flammen, die er sowohl auf dem Boden als auch in der Luft einsetzen kann. Bei dem Bodenangriff erscheint eine blaue Kugel, die den Gegner verfolgt, während beim Luftangriff eine rote Kugel auftaucht und an Ort und Stelle verharrt. Bei ihm werden 40 KP benötigt, um die Fertigkeit auszurüsten und 180 FP, um sie zu meistern. Nach Meistern von Flammen braucht man zum Anlegen nur noch 20 KP. Als optionaler Charakter beherrscht auch Shantotto bei ihrer Elementarmagie: Feuer diese Fertigkeit, sollte ihr Mutwert 6.000 oder höher betragen. Dabei handelt es sich um einen LP-Angriff, der dem Gegner nach einigem Mutschaden anschließend LP-Schaden zufügt. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Garland beherrscht hier einen neuen LP-Angriff namens Flare, den er auf Level 22 erlernt. Um diese Fertigkeit zu meistern, werden 130 FP benötigt und 30 KP zum Anlegen. Nach dem Meistern werden nur noch 15 KP verbraucht. Der Zwiebelritter benötigt nur noch 30 KP zum Anlegen und 160 FP zum Meistern dieser Fertigkeit. Der Imperator benötigt ebenfalls nur noch 30 KP zum Anlegen und 130 FP zum Meistern, zusätzlich fügt sein Luft-Angriff Flammen nun auch Rammbock-Schaden beim Gegner zu. Bei Shantotto wurde das Limit von 6.000 auf 4.000 heruntergesetzt, sodass sie mit ihrem LP-Angriff Spirit Magic: Fire nun schon früher Flammen einsetzen kann. Galerie en:Flare (Ability) es:Fulgor it:Flare Kategorie:Zauber Kategorie:Zauber (FFI) Kategorie:Zauber (FFII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFIII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFIV) Kategorie:Zauber (FFIV:TAY) Kategorie:Zauber (FFV) Kategorie:Zauber (FFVI) Kategorie:Zauber (FFVII) Kategorie:Zauber (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFVIII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFIX) Kategorie:Zauber (FFX) Kategorie:Zauber (FFX-2) Kategorie:Zauber (FFXI) Kategorie:Zauber (FFXII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFXII:RW) Kategorie:Zauber (FFXIV) Kategorie:Zauber (FFT) Kategorie:Zauber (FFTA) Kategorie:Zauber (FFTA2) Kategorie:Fertigkeit (Dissidia) Kategorie:Fertigkeit (Dissidia012)